Asuka-senpai's Team-building Exercises
by Bchets
Summary: Taki-sensei is sick, so he leaves Asuka in charge of practice for the day. What could Asuka have in store for the band? One-shot.
**A/N: This fic was my submission for Yuri Festival on tumblr. It's currently Day 4, so if you didn't know YuriFest was going on, you can still check it out over there if you want. Oh, the Day 4 prompts I used here were Handcuffs + Pocky Game + Confession. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Asuka-senpai's Team-building Exercises**

"Alright everyone, quiet down." The racket in the band room disappeared as Haruka-senpai stood before us and spoke. After the noise became almost nonexistent, Haruka-senpai continued. "Taki-sensei is going to be out sick today, so he left us with some exercises to do. He also appointed Asuka to lead them, so she will talk about it more."

"Fufufu… We need to perform better as a group, so today we're doing… Team-building exercises!" While everyone was chatting excitedly about that, I put my head down and sighed. Asuka-senpai continued to talk, but I was a bit unfocused on what she was saying.

 _Taki-sensei… Why did you put Asuka-senpai in charge of this? Knowing her, she'll take it a bit too far. And I always have the worst luck when I'm paired randomly with someone… Ugh, this is going to be a long day._

"Alright, everyone! Now that you understand what we're doing, everyone will draw from this box to find their partner." The sound in the room erupted as people drew names in alphabetical order. There were sighs and excited screams throughout the process. I raised my head up once the process was finished, realizing that my name hadn't been called.

"Kumiko." I looked to my right and saw Reina holding a slip with my name scrawled onto it.

"Reina… Ah, we're partners?" I sighed in relief as I was somewhat comfortable around Reina, so team-building exercises would be easy with her.

 _Right?_

"Alright! Now, handcuff yourself to your partner."

 _Huh?_

Without a word, Reina quickly handcuffed one of my arms and one of hers, keeping us from separating. Everyone else around us did the same.

"As I mentioned before, you'll get the key to these handcuffs once the day is done. Anyway, split up into your groups so we can get to the next exercise."

 _Groups?_

While I was wondering exactly what I had missed, Reina practically dragged me outside of the room.

"W-where are we going?"

"The room that's used for trumpet practice. You don't know what's going on?" Reina looked at me with curiosity.

"Ahaha… No…"

"We're splitting into groups. Then the group leader will make us do activities with our partners."

"Ah, okay. Who's our leader, then?"

"It's-" As we neared the doorway I could hear the person who must be our leader from the inside.

"All right, before we start, I'll have you know that I won't tolerate any kissing. I'm looking at you, Yuuko!" Hearing Asuka-senpai talk from inside the room, I mentally prepared myself before opening the door. "Ah, our final couple has arrived!"

"C-couple?!" I couldn't stop myself from stuttering as I questioned Asuka-senpai. Then I looked around the room. Gotou-senpai and Nagase-senpai were handcuffed to each other on one side, and Natsuki-senpai and Yuuko-senpai sat together on the other side.

"You don't have to hide it from me, Kumiko! Oh, like I was telling the others, no kissing." I looked to Reina for some support against what Asuka-senpai was saying, but she was stoic as usual, so I relented and let Asuka-senpai continue. "Alright, once you take a seat, you're gonna play a game with your partner!"

"What kind of game?" Natsuki-senpai seemed a bit skeptical as she asked that question. I understood why as Asuka-senpai took out three boxes of Pocky and placed them on a table.

"This kind of game!"

* * *

"Alright, put it in your mouth." Reina followed Asuka-senpai's directions silently while I grew nervous about what was going to happen next. "Good, now Kumiko is going to eat it- Oi, Natsuki! What did I say about kissing?!"

"It was a accident. Oops."

"W-w-what did you do?!"

"Yeah, yeah ribbons. I'm sorry." As I watched Asuka-senpai approach those two, Reina positioned herself so that when I turned the Pocky stick was right in front of me. Reina nodded, so I leaned in and opened my mouth.

"H-here I go…" I took a small bite of the Pocky and looked to Asuka.

"You have to go farther than that!" I sighed and took more small nibbles, gradually closing the distance between Reina and me.

 _Her lips are so close… W-what am I thinking right now?! Besides, Reina loves Taki-sensei, so there's no way-_

Before I knew it, my lips were on Reina's. In the short interval before I pulled away, I felt as if an electric current ran between our lips, shocking me with a mixture of pleasure and panic.

"I-I'm so sorry, Reina!"

"Hmm? It's okay." Seeing her expressionless face was a bit disheartening, but I was glad that she wasn't furious at me.

"Hehe, nice job, Kumiko!"

"I-it was an accident!" We had to continue until we finished the box. Reina's technique was (surprisingly) superb, but mine was a bit lacking. And after a few accidental kisses and some headbutts (that happened when I tried too hard to avoid kissing her), we finished.

When I looked around to see what was going on around me, I saw Gotou-senpai and Nagase-senpai turned away from each other out of embarrassment. In contrast, Natsuki-senpai and Yuuko-senpai were entangled on the desk, both trying to assert dominance over the other, with Asuka-senpai trying to break them apart. Once she did, Asuka-senpai spoke up again.

"Jeez… If this is how it's going to turn out, then maybe we should do something that requires less physical contact…"

* * *

We ended up doing a bunch of activities together, ranging from trust falls (we did these facing forward due to the handcuffs… they were very awkward) to playing truth or dare (this was easy because Reina asked very simple truths and her dares were… anything but daring). I felt exhausted by this point, but I was glad that the day was almost over.

"Alright, it's time for the last exercise!" Everyone in the room sighed in relief as Asuka-senpai continued to speak. "I'm sure you've all grown as friends during this time… so you should tell each other how you feel!"

 _That seems easy enough… but will it be?_

"Alright, you two are up." Asuka-senpai pointed towards Reina and me. We stood up in unison and Reina motioned for me to go first. Feeling the pressure, I spoke a bit quickly, relying on whatever came to mind.

"Uhh… Well, Reina is a fantastic musician. Every time I hear her play, she captivates me. She's also great under pressure, unlike me, and I like that about her. She's also a great friend, although sometimes I wish we were more. And when I accidentally kissed her I felt amazing and I kinda want to do it agai-"

 _What. Did. I. Just. Say?_

Frozen in front of the group, I couldn't speak or move. I wanted to run out of the room because of my embarrassment, but the handcuffs prevented me from even trying. I stood there in awkward silence. Reina decided to speak up to break it, but what she said only made me feel more flustered.

"I love Kumiko."

"W-what?" Reina simply stared at me in response, and I averted my eyes and looked towards everyone else. From the corner, Natsuki-senpai yelled at the two of us.

"Kiss her!" I turned back to Reina to see her approaching me slowly. I backed up until my back met the door, but Reina kept closing the distance, until our lips met again. This time, it was hardly on accident, and I could feel that electricity once again. My senses were completely overwhelmed, so I didn't hear Natsuki-senpai's applause until Reina had separated from me. Once I opened my eyes, I saw Asuka-senpai grinning at us.

"Seems like those team-building exercises worked a little too well for you two."

* * *

We eventually ended the day, and Asuka-senpai unlocked each of our handcuffs. My right arm felt free for the first time in a few hours. Reina and I packed our stuff and left together for the train station. Everyone in band seemed more lively as we left, so it seemed like the team-building exercises had a noticeable effect.

 _Well, it certainly did for them… but did it for us? Reina's been acting normally ever since she kissed me… Did our relationship change at all?_

"Kumiko? Are you okay?" Reina looked a bit concerned as we neared the station.

"Yeah… Actually… Reina?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… never mind." I couldn't find the courage to say the words that were on my mind, but Reina decided to guess for me.

"Hmm… Could it be that…" Reina paused and I waited for what she had to say. "You want me to get handcuffs?"

"N-no, that's not it!" As I exclaimed that, Reina, still stoic, approached me until our faces were only millimeters apart.

"How about this?" Reina kissed me once more, making my knees weak. I leaned into her for support, deepening the kiss and dazing me even further. And we stayed like that until the train that would take us both home arrived in the station.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews, as always, are appreciated.**

 **Oh, and that's how I picture Natsuki everyday.**

 **See ya later,**

 **Bchets**


End file.
